ABCs of Hetalia Pairings
by I Tried To Judge But Failed
Summary: If you add a female and male nation, what would you get? A collection of drabbles and oneshots of Hetalia het!pairings. Might have crack pairings as well. Requests are temporarily closed. Note that not all chapters have a fluffy plot. I apologize before. Latest pairing: Germany/Hungary
1. Awesome

_**A is for Awesome**_

_Prussia/Hungary_

Gilbert Beilschimdt.

The personification of awesomeness. Psychologists call it his 'superiority complex', a psychological state that he's experiencing where he proclaims to be in a higher state than the environment around him. Everything around him is not as awesome as he is, he says. The statement was more self proclaimed than ever, none of his friends ever admitted that he's actually awesome in real life.

"Really now?" Francis asked as he kept sipping the wine in his hands. Gilbert crosses his arms, nodding obnoxiously and grinning widely.

"Kesesese. Of course. There is no other being that's as awesome as I am!" he exclaims, arms spreading widely to prove his thought.

The bright lights of the ballroom was suddenly out, indicating an arriving invitee. A spotlight was on and everyone shifted their gaze towards the front door. The entry music started.

"Miss Elizabeta Hérdévary arrives!"

Francis nudges Gilbert on his side. A playful grin licking his lips, "Look who's here." Gilbert glared at him and snorted. He was sure that Elizabeta didn't look any different, not like that girl would care anyway.

But when the red curtains rose and revealed the said girl, Gilbert could only stare in awe. Elizabeta was wearing a simple green dress and matching heels. Her hair was straightened and clipped to the back with several flowers. She applied a very thin layer of makeup on her face but it only made her beauty shine even more. She smiled as she walked into the large ballroom, greeting some of her friends before the lights went on again.

"_Mon Dieu_, she's beautiful!" Francis exclaimed as he dropped his wine glass to the table. The glass cracked and fine red wine seeped into the clear tablecloths but Francis was still eyeing Elisabeta from afar.

What happened to Gilbert you say?

He was _staring_ at Elizabeta. Eyeing at her every move and every breath she takes. Graciously taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. Occasionally glaring at the perverted guys who approached her. She was breathtaking.

No, it was beyond that. She _is awesome_.

"_Hn_? What did you just say, Gilbert?" Francis asked, pulling Gilbert out of his daze. Gilbert's head turned to him. He stared at the now stained table before looking back at his best friend.

"It's nothing." he calmly states. "Let's go find Toni."

Did he just muttered that out loud? Nah. Not like he'll admit it anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, Roe here. This is my first Hetalia fanfic, might as well post one of my OTPs then.


	2. Baumkuchen

_**B is for Baumkuchen**_

_UK/Liechtenstein_

You slumped down in your seat, grudgingly muttering under your breath and sulking about yourself.

You had lost the bet.

Mr. France's theory was proven right as his _Bûche de No__ë__l_s were instantly off the rack. You paid him 50 pounds, just like the deal you made.

Your scones, however, were still waiting there on the silver rack. None of the nations touched it, including me. Yet I didn't have the heart to eat Mr. France's desserts, even if they do taste good.

* * *

_Bruder_'s conference room was the venue of this week's meeting. It didn't go well as usual.

Mr. America was eating his endless hamburgers and spluttering out his ideas about superheroes while spitting some of his burger on people's faces. Mr. Italy was chatting happily about pasta to his elder _bruder_. Mr. Romano was giving vicious glares at Mr. Germany, who was reading a book on his seat. Mr. Japan was drawing ... something on his seat. Ms. Hungary was busy scolding Mr. Prussia for whatever reason that made her mad.

But I paid no heed to all of that activity.

My _bruder_ was seated next to me, holding back his trigger-happy side to keep his neutral reputation in tact._ Bruder_ wasn't looking at me ... which gives me enough time and attention to see or do something else.

Your voice catches my attention.

You had another quarrel with Mr. France. He was insulting your English cooking and tastes, _especially_ your cooking. You were taken aback by that statement as you defended yourself upon that matter.

"Good food is not about the taste," you firmly stated. "It's about one's effort on making it that makes it special."

Mr. France huffed as he howled a mocking laughter. You glared at his annoying laugh.

"Are you sure about that, _Angleterre_?" he purred softly and mockingly in front of your scowling face. It seems that his words hit a nerve on your brain. You stood up from your seat and gave him your glorious triumphant look.

"Confident than ever, frog!"

Mr. France chuckled. "Well then, your _lovely_ scones against my _Bûche de No__ë__l_s. Winner gets 50. Deal?"

He took out his hand. You grinned, accepting the challenge.

"Deal."

Approximately 30 minutes later, Mr. France announced your bet to the other nations. Stating about your scones against his French cuisine on a tasting battle. Of course, everyone was flinching slightly at the sound of your scones. And I'll have to admit; even_ I_ prayed to _Gott_ that you were not the one cooking them.

The amount of food was about 100 for each dish and it had to be distributed throughout Switzerland.

At the mention of his name, my _bruder_ stood up and disagreed.

"You two idiots will poison my people and I clearly object as the representative this country." he calmly stated. Mr. France pouted and looked around the room for some support of his idea. Usually, Mr. Prussia would be the one to help Mr. France and Mr. Spain would join in soon after. But today, Mr. Prussia was not present which was a defeat.

Mr. err... Canada was it? Suggested that the bet was held between the nations only. You gave a look at Mr. France and frankly, he agrees.

With that, the meeting was temporarily dissolved.

* * *

The next few hours were spent in _bruder_'s big kitchen as you tried your best to cook up the scones. Hot sweat dripping from your body as smoke began to emerge from the clean kitchen. I could only stare in awe at your hard-working effort.

"Zwingli? What are you doing here?" you asked, slightly puzzled at my presence. I gave you one of my smiles and you looked away slightly.

"I was just observing." I answered. "It might be good to have someone cheering on you, _ja_?"

Your lovely emerald eyes shone brightly. A happy and loving smile licked your lips as you turn your back against me. Even from the kitchen door, I could see a faint blush brushing your cheeks.

"T-thanks," you mumbled incoherently and got back to your work.

"You're welcome. Just be sure to clean the kitchen afterwards or _bruder_ will be mad."

You chuckled lightly. "Of course I will, silly."

That was the first time I've seen you look so happy.

* * *

I took a knife from the kitchen cupboard.

"_Gott, _why am I doing this?" I mumbled to myself as I cut my homemade _Baumkuchen_ into a small piece. I took two small plates and placed the sliced _baumkuchen_ neatly.

After you had left to continue your bet, my body moved on its own accord as I took the out the old spit and began making a batter for _baumkuchen_. I didn't think about anything but making it perfectly for your tastes. Wait... Did I just say that? That was odd. I never did that kind of thing before.

What kind of feeling is this?

It was new to me. A new kind of emotion I never had before. It was soft and light. Yet it was also warm. _Ist das, was Sie Liebe nennen?_ Is this what Ms. Elizaveta had told me about? That warm feeling you get for a 'special' someone?

I tried to shrug it off. But my body cheated on me as I felt my cheeks growing warm. I looked at the mirror near the sink. My soft cheeks turned red, but realizing the reason behind it created a new shade of red on my face.

I patted my cheeks. A sign to put me back to my work.

Yet I kept on wondering the reason behind my actions...

As I began to remember your hard-working face, I realized. You motivated me to make this special cake. A _very_ special one if I may add.

As I began to prepare a cup of Earl Grey tea (that I somehow found in _bruder_'s kitchen), I sighed softly. A gracious smile painted on my small lips.

* * *

When I got back to the conference room, you suddenly came up to me. A small plate of scones and marmalade shoved right into my face.

"Zwingli, would you please try my scones?" you pleaded. Your lovely green eyes shining brightly with hope.

Taken by surprise, I panicked. This was a hard decision. If I were to decline, you would frown and a heavy weight would be on your shoulders. If I were to accept, my stomach would be a messy thing tomorrow morning.

I glanced at the rest of the room. A rack of scones to the left and a half-empty rack of _Bûche de No__ë__l_s to the right. Oh dear, you were losing. All the other nations were staying inches away from your scones as though they were a very dangerous virus.

_Maybe they were_.

I couldn't bring myself to even voice that thought.

My attention draws back to your tall figure as you waited there for my answer. "How about it, Zwingli? I'm sure you would love it." You smiled softly.

Cold sweat dripped slowly from my back. "W-Well..."

At the sound of my trembling voice, your shoulders slumped. Soft blonde locks hanging slightly as you stared at the floor. The hand that was holding the plate fell down slightly.

As you turned your back to me, I gripped your sleeve. "W-wait, Mr. Kirkland... I-"

"It's okay, Zwingli," you gave me a weak smile. "I've tasted them before going in here and I _definitely_ wouldn't want you to get a stomachache."

I watched your retreating back with guilt. You placed the untouched scones back on the rack and admitted defeat to Mr. France.

* * *

"Admiting defeat, _Angleterre_?" Mr. France gave you a mocking look. You sighed and reached for your wallet. Taking out 50 pounds in the process.

"Here's your bloody money, git." you cussed at him, shoulders still slumping down inwardly. Mr. France huffed. I saw a small bit of guilt gleaming from his eyes as he took the money from you.

"No hard feelings, right?"

"It's fine. I somehow predicted the result before it started anyway. Now scoot! Leave me alone to sulk in peace."

Mr. France sighed and retreated back to get his empty rack of French food. I couldn't help myself to sigh as well.

This was another defeat for you.

* * *

Approximately 30 minutes later, I entered the conference room again. Only to find you still sulking on your seat, arms covering your lovely face. I carried the silver tray on my hands. It is filled with my handmade _baumkuchen_ and Earl Grey tea. I closed the door softly, but audible enough to give a warning that someone was entering the room.

I stopped near your seat. You were still sulking under your arms even if you knew I entered the room. What I find odd was that your rack of scones was somehow missing from the room. _Bruder_ must've disposed it.

I put the warm cup of tea in front of your sulking figure. Your head shot up at the clinking sound of the cup against the table.

"Zwingli? What are you doing here?" you stared at me with a dumbfounded look.

I smiled softly.

"To cheer you up perhaps? I think it's for the best, Mr. Kirkland."

You stared at me and straightened up your sitting position. You gave me a warm smile as I took a seat beside you. A light blush tints my cheeks as you gave me a small "Thank you."

You took the cup in your hands and sniffed. I have to admit, Earl Grey has a very soothing aroma to it. Now I understand why the English people loves tea so much. You took a sip and your green eyes widen at the taste of it.

"Wow, Zwingli. This is really good! I never knew you could brew wonderful English tea!" you exclaimed happily at me. I couldn't help but smile and took a sip myself. Indeed, it was wonderful.

I cleared my throat. I had to tell him sooner or later.

"Mr. Kirkland," you turned at the sound of your sweet name melting from my mouth.

"Yes?"

"I-it's about your scones..." the words were suddenly heavy inside my mouth. You slumped your shoulders again and placed the cup down on the table. A sad look mirrored your eyes.

"If you're going to mock my scones, then I suggest you-"

"No. It's not that, Mr. Kirkland." I cut you off immediately. You raised your eyebrow at me.

"I wanted to tell you what I think about it. Not mock it." I continued almostt hurriedly. "I don't think English scones are bad. They actually have their own unique taste and I have to voice what I think about your scones earlier.."

Your eyes widen slightly at my confession but you gave me a signal to go on.

"While everyone was busy, I-I decided to t-taste one of your scones." I started nervously. "As I took the first bite, it was a little crunchy on the outside and burnt on the inside. I think it needs a little attention on-"

You suddenly took hold of my shoulders. "Did you have a stomachache afterwards? Nausea? Sudden fatigue or sickness?"

I patted your right shoulder. "Calm down, Mr. Kirkland. I didn't. I only took one bite to taste it and nothing worse happened." You sighed in relief.

I decided to continue. "W-Well, I think you should to pay attention on the temperature of your oven or stove and duration. Just so it would not burn."

You nodded vigorously as I continued, "I also think you should pay attention to your mix. And the measurements."

"Does it really effect on the result?" you asked innocently.

I slumped my body forward."Of course it does, Mr. Kirkland!" Your green eyes widen slightly at my sudden outburst. But as I began to regain my composure, I sat back down and cleared my throat.

"The right amount of salt or sugar or every other ingredients is _very_ important. Crucial even! I also think you should take a look at what you put in the mixture."

"Anything else?" I shook my head. You gave me an amused smile. I knew that deep down, you were not expecting this to happen ... and you were really thankful for it. I patted my chest and breathe. Well that went well.

I reached for the silver tray next to me. I took out the plates and handed one to you. A warm _baumkuchen_ stood there silently, just waiting to be eaten. You gave the _baumkuchen_ a weird look. I chuckled lightly.

"_Es ist ein baumkuchen_." I explained calmly. As part of the EU, you somehow understood some German sentences that Mr. Ludwig used to slip between English sentences. Including the sentence I just said.

"_Baumkuchen_, huh? It's a beautiful cake indeed. Even if I only saw a piece of it." you smiled graciously, which made some weird feeling jump inside of me. You took the plate and cut a small piece of _baumkuchen_. Then you observed it thoroughly. Your fascinated face only made me want to giggle.

You took your first bite. Eyes staring at my own as your taste buds touched it. You licked your lips right after you finished that small piece.

"It's delicious!" you stated with gleaming eyes before digging back to the rest of the cake. I giggled softly at your cute behavior.

"Mr. Kirkland..." I started. You put you hand on my lips. As I stared at you with a confused look, you let out a low chuckle. My cheek heated up almost immediately.

"Please, call me Arthur. In turn, I shall call you Lili. Are we clear?" You smiled.

I cleared my throat and nodded. Well, that was unexpected. I took a piece of _baumkuchen_ into my mouth before sipping the warm tea. I repeated the process for a few times as you watched me eating. It was strange yet comfortable at the same time.

I heard you muttering something under your breath. It was inaudible to my ears and perked my interests in finding it out.

"Pardon?"

"I s-said t-thank you, Lili. For cheering me up." A light blush tints your cheeks and your emerald eyes stared away to your left. I giggled.

* * *

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Clink!

"Let's see... _baumkuchen_ ... _baumkuchen_ ..."

"Ah, there it is!"

Click.

"A traditional dessert through the European nations..."

"Hmm... what's this?" He raised an eyebrow at a particular sentence. He arched forward to his desk and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was reading it right.

Those emerald eyes widen. "I-it's a-also a _wedding cake_?"

That statement successfully made a new shade of red on Arthur's face.

* * *

**A/N**: Made UKLiech because it needs more love and because I can.


	3. Criminal - Part 1

_**C is for Criminal**_

_Japan/Taiwan_

_((__**Warning: **__Dialogue heavy, AU, slight-OOC))_

"Under the name of the WPD, you are under arrest!"

The person clad in black stopped. He licked his lips, betting and counting the last seconds of his free life. A slick knife points outwards to the surrounding crowd. Mahogany orbs staring blankly, silently mocking the armed cops with a hollowing laughter.

He took a step back. Constantly looking sideways, in search of his life saving escape route.

Ah! There it is! Just a few steps upwards to the roof.

"Don't move!" yelled the young blonde cop. He had a Magnum 64 on his hand, clinging to it tightly as if his life was going to be taken away if he didn't. His two comrades stepped forward and the other three followed suit.

The more serious looking one with thick eyebrows smirked. "You're not going anywhere, git. There's no chance of escape here."

The criminal looked up. Only to find a helicopter hovering above the tall building.

The Samurai was no more. He was finally captured.

* * *

High heeled shoes clicked against the sparkling marble stairs. Soft hazelnut curls swaying softly under the wind's whispers. The woman straightened out her suit and clutched her documents tightly.

She sighed. This was it.

As she opened the fine wooden doors, her eyes widen in surprise. The usually empty halls were now bustling with a lot of her co-workers running about. Small chatters could be heard even at the front door.

Before she could even ask why, the receptionist beamed at her, "Good morning, Mei. I see you're not late as usual."

"Whatever, Belle." she replied. "What's happening here?"

"The WPD caught The Samurai."

She gasped. "What? Is that true?"

Her friend nodded. "Yeah, that's why everyone's been so busy. We've been getting phone calls from the city asking if it were true. Every reporter's been trying to scoop up the truth but looks like the Big Boss isn't giving any permission to leak this yet."

Mei-li could only stare in disbelief._ The _Samurai caught by the WPD. It was unbelievable yet relieving at the same time.

"Anyway," the receptionist said. "The Big Boss wants you at his office ASAP. Seems like you're going to interview Mr. Criminal."

Belle winked playfully at her, a cat-like grin painting itself on her soft lips. Mei-li growled under her breath. Tsk.. tsk... she pities little Belle. The way Belle still believes that her old self still exists, it almost made her laugh. Nothing was going to happen, not even the slightest bit of interest.

Oh no... Not this time.

Her heels clicked again, this time to floor 15. Where Big Boss Carriedo was.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Carriedo. Did you ring?" Mei-li said courteously at her boss's presence.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a famous writer and journalist at age 15. He was also one of the youngest and brightest author ever in Heta City and the title stuck like glue 13 years later. He was now the CEO of Mei-li's newspaper company, the biggest newspaper company with the fastest updated information and sharp writing style, he was stinking' rich. The women of the city fawn over him. He was gorgeous, kind, smart, young, successful, and every other woman's dream man could have. Mei-li wasn't interested in him though. She knew that Boss Carriedo only had eyes for her cheeky blonde receptionist best friend.

Mei-li giggled at the thought of making her own monologue about him.

Boss Carriedo spun on his black leather chair. A gracious smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, Mei-li. I see you're not late as usual." he jokingly said.

That was what Belle said too. Mei-li smiled.

"I have a request for you to do," he starts. "I need you to go to the WPD lockdown prison and interview The Samurai."

Belle was right. She _is_ going to meet Mr. Criminal. Mei-li coughed lightly. "Pardon, sir?"

"You are leaving tomorrow morning with your brother, Jia Long. You will leave at 7 and a car from the WPD will pick you up here at the office. You will stay there for two weeks at one of the WPD officer's guest house."

Mei-li's jaw dropped. Two weeks? That was preposterous!

But Boss Carriedo decided to continue. "I have told Jia Long about this matter and he agrees to go with you. You two don't have to pay for anything for this job. Accommodation, food, beverages and even transportation will go into the company's tab. You will be given a special ID and pass to gain this access."

He gestures Mei-li to step closer to his desk. She complies as Boss Carriedo shifted his hand on the desk. It was a package. Mei-li's left eyebrow perked up, quite curious of what he's giving her. But when Boss Carriedo lifted his hand, she could finally see it clearly. It was a stack of documents with a pair of ID cards and passes.

"Jia Long's ID and pass is also there. Considering that you two live on the same building, I decided to give them to you. Are we clear? Are there any questions, _mi amigo_?"

Mei-li nodded. "Um.. sir, not to be impolite or anything, but why me?"

Boss Carriedo snickered. "Because you are one of our finest journalists and it is acquired to have professional skills to interview an infamous criminal. Besides," he swiftly moved his right hand to the side. "Yao told me that this Samurai guy is actually his old relative. He also told me that The Samurai won't open up to someone who is new to him. Quite the old man if I should say so myself."

"I've never met him before though and that makes me someone new to him. How will he open up?"

Boss Carriedo stood up, grinning from ear to ear. "I trust your persuading skills, _mi amigo_."

Mei-li couldn't help but grin as well. It was hard not to when her boss does that in front of people. A damned charm indeed.

She slowly nodded. "All right, Mr. Carriedo. I understand."

Boss Carriedo's grin widened, if it was possible anyway, "That's the spirit! Now you have half the day off to take care of the interview."

Mei-li smiled. She bowed courteously before leaving her boss' office.

"I shall take my leave, sir. Good morning."

"Wait, Mei-li..."

She turned around. "Yes?"

Boss Carriedo suddenly ran towards her and gave a bouquet of colorful tulips. "Please give these to _que lindo_ receptionist downstairs. The one with golden locks."

Mei-li chuckled. "Right away, sir."

* * *

It was a lovely day. Fresh clean air tickles the tip of people's noses and warmly welcomes them with soft breezes. A few birds were singing happily, humming a hymn of cheerful sunshine. Even the sun seemed happily dancing up in the air. Truth be told, it was a typical perfect day.

Not for Mei-li though.

A weight fell on her shoulders as the thought of meeting The Samurai invades her hectic mind. Even today, she still couldn't believe that her boss had sent her to meet with the cold killer. It was awful, no, it was _horrible_. Even if it was for the sake of her monthly salary.

As her feet takes her to the office building, she saw a streak of red standing there. The figure's back was facing her, silently studying the surrounding buildings. He had a camera clinging to his neck and two bags of luggage down his feet. Mei-li smiled. She could instantly recognize who it is, even from afar. It was Jia Long Wang.

Jia Long turned to face her as soon as he heard footsteps behind him. He gave her a small nod.

"Good morning, _ji__ě__ jie_ Mei." he greeted courteously. It was their family's tradition to greet each other at public places, Yao once told them.

Mei only nodded in response. She gently puts down her own luggage and stretches. It was a tiring morning, to her mind at least. Jia Long could only huff as Mei-li cradled her arms around his body.

"Oh don't be like that, Jia Long..." Mei-li snorted. "You know how huggable you are and I _can't_ resist hugging you."

Jia long coughed as his thumb points outwards to the streets.

There was a sleek black car swiftly moving on the front porch of the tall building. It stopped in front of the two. A blonde man stepped out of the car. He lowered his sunglasses before bowing his head courteously. The Wang siblings could only stare as they saw the thickest eyebrows in history.

"Jia Long and Mei-li Wang?" the bushy-browed man greeted. Mei-li holds back her laughter as Jia Long stared at him and nodded.

The man took out his hand. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am an Executive Officer at WPD, I shall be your escort for this job. I also own the place you two are staying at."

Oh boy... let the adventure begin...

* * *

**A/N** : I'm back! Decided to make a NiWan oneshot this time. But it's still unfinished and freakishly long so I had to cut it into a few parts. Do note that _not all_ chapters will have a fluffy plot.


	4. Dogs

_**D is for Dogs**_

_Germany/Hungary_

It was another normal day for Ludwig. With the sun up high on the blue skies, it was almost the perfect day. But almost was never a true word for him. He needs something sure and according to the facts, not something that would only reach 10% of that sureness. Yes, Ludwig was a die-hard perfectionist. Everything and anything needs to be at the right measurements and timing. Even the amount of water inside his cup needs to me right. 200 ml, just like the way he likes it.

Ludwig glanced at the clock.

03:30 pm, the prefect time to walk his lovely dogs. To Ludwig, having three (and not four) dogs as a fully grown man means epic proportions of righteousness. A perfect cup. A perfect measurement. (But the truth was, those dogs belonged to his grandfather. The only person Ludwig looks up to. So he just had to take care of those perfectly raised dogs.)

Ludwig stood up, closing the book he was reading. He walks to the backyard shed. Fetching three leashes for his dogs.

* * *

She was there. Hazelnut locks whistling softly within the soft wind while curling up lovingly at its ends. She walks gracefully, making small steps that echoes with the warm sun. Her green eyes stared forward, enlightening a ray of sturdiness and soft gallows of hope within herself. Every smile she made was full of cheerfulness, keeping the male species wonder what she was smiling about.

Oh, she was perfect.

Today was the day. A day where she would visit Ludwig's house and spend the rest of her weekends within the borders of that small house.

But she never came for him.

Her sunny smile was not meant for him. Her hazelnut hair. Her cute laughter. Her soft skin. Her warm hugs. Her consoling words. Neither of those are meant for him.

Not even her phone calls.

"Good afternoon, Ludwig." she greets him from the front yard fence. Ludwig's head shot up, neglecting his unleashed dogs staring up at his face. A cold sweat walks down his forehead to his cheek. Oh _Gott_, this is not going to be an easy walk.

"Good day to you too, _Fräulein_." Ludwig's voice was surprisingly calm, much to his disgrace. Elizaveta giggled. Oh how the sound was so beautiful as it rings in his head. Ludwig took a note to listen to it more.

Elizaveta opens the gate, as it was always open for her. As she scoots closer to Ludwig, she smiles at the sight of three excited dogs.

"Time to walk your lovely dogs?" she teased. Ludwig's head shot back, remembering his initial task before Elizaveta came. He could only nod slightly before she bent down to pet his dogs. _Großvater _would be happy if he knew such a beautiful woman existed. It was a lovely sight and Ludwig's dogs seemed to like her as well.

Aster licked her cheek. Elizaveta laughed. "Who's this little cute one?"

"_Das ist_ Aster, the Hovawart." Ludwig answered quickly.

Aster stared at Elizaveta which in turn gets a loving hug from her. It looks like she found her favorite one, Ludwig thought. The other two dogs growled softly, and Ludwig could only chuckle at them. Elizaveta suddenly stood up.

"_Ó, Istenem_, Ludwig!" she cheered loudly.

"_Was_?"

"You finally smiled. I'm so happy for you!" Elizaveta hugged his chest while putting her best smile on her face. A shade of red tints his cheeks as he looked away.

Elizaveta was right however. Ever since Ludwig was heartbroken, he never actually smiled. At least not sincerely. Gilbert has always tried to cheer him up with every kind of techniques he knew. Sometimes, Elizaveta would be there to listen to his stories while telling jokes along the way. But everything seemed in vain. That Italian girl must've had a great impact on his feelings.

At the thought of Elizaveta's word, Ludwig smiled. She was right. He needs to move on. To be honest, he already has. The only problem is-

"What's going on here, _édesem_?" a low voice interrupts them. At the sound of the voice, Elizaveta lets Ludwig go. A brighter smile painted on her lips. By then, Ludwig's smile faints slightly.

"Gil, Ludwig finally smiled!"

Gilbert's grin widened. "Really? _Ich bin so stolz auf dich, _Luddy!"

Gilbert charged at him, smiling widely. He then tackles Ludwig into 'an awesome bro hug' which is followed suit by Elizaveta. Ludwig's heart fell. The reason of her visits was here, ready to take her attention away from anything.

But Ludwig pushed that thought away as he saw his brother's smile grow wider. No, he can't hate his big brother. Not even once. Gilbert already has too much to face, what he needs now is happiness. Elizaveta is the only person that can possibly do that.

"_D-danke..._" Ludwig mutters softly under his breath. The couple lets him go but still grins from ear to ear. It was as if their child has just graduated from school.

* * *

Berlitz snuggled close to Ludwig's right leg. He rubs his head on the soft fabric, slowly getting Ludwig's full attention. Aster and Blackie follows suit. Snuggling on Ludwig's leg while rubbing their heads softly.

Ludwig gently bends down, and pets the three German dogs.

"_Gott_, why can't I stop liking her?"

Blackie barks as Ludwig could only stare in confusion. He knew that his dogs had something to tell him. Ludwig eyes his other dogs. The three of them had the same expression.

Ludwig sighed, "I guess you're right. _Bruder_ needs his happiness after all. Having _Fräulein _as my sister-in-law isn't such a bad idea."

At those words, the three could only bark happily in response. Aster and Blackie licks his cheek while Berlitz quietly snuggled him. Ludwig cackled a light laughter. After all, his dogs actually know him best.

* * *

**A/N:** You can kill me for not posting the second part of C _/shot_

I just couldn't resist to post this soon. And yeah... some of the other alphabets are already written. Oh and OCD-ish Ludwig was fun to write (especially when he likes Liz). Kudos to the people that can guess who the girl that broke Ludwig's heart is :)

R&R please? It means a lot to me, especially critiques.

_Fräulein _(**German**) - Miss  
_Großvater _(**German**) - grandfather  
_Das ist_(**German**) - That is  
_Ó, Istenem _(**Hungarian**) - Oh, my God  
_édesem _(**Hungarian**) - honey  
_Ich bin so stolz auf dich _(**German**) - I'm so proud of you

Google Translate FTW xD


End file.
